


All of the Souls March In

by Winforthelosers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winforthelosers/pseuds/Winforthelosers
Summary: harry knew he should of stayed in bed today.





	All of the Souls March In

**Author's Note:**

> posting to see if the story is worth continuing or if i should scrap it

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as if he’d been assaulted awake. “Haz, you alright?” the tall ginger speckled teen asked leaning over his bed. Harry looked at his friend slowly, just registering the other boys words. “Fine, Ron. Just a dream.” 

He wasn’t going to explain the overwhelming sense of heaviness that waking up today had came with. Sitting up, the feeling increased, as if the closer that he got to the source the heavier the feeling in his chest got. Trying to ignore the feeling all together, Harry padded into the bathroom and over to the sink. Peering into the toothpaste splattered mirror he gasped quietly at the eyes staring back at him. His usual dark green eyes were now glowing, like the Killing Curse was trying to beam out from behind them like a muggle lazer. Blinking quickly, his eyes dulled to their original hue. 

Shaking his head, clearing the image out, he continued to get ready for the day. Mechanically brushing his teeth and half heartedly attempting to run a comb through his thick locks, he thought again how Dean Thomas had offered to do something to try and help tame his unruly curls. He reached to pull on the clothes he’d set out the night before and strapped on his wand holster. After pulling his shoes on and tying them tightly, he tucked sirius’ necklace into his shirt, holding onto the small pendant that depicted a wolf, a dog and stag running in the woods under the full moon. 

Imagine his surprise when on holidays and birthdays after Sirius had fallen into the Veil, small presents had found Harry. The necklace was one of the first things that he’d received, with a note that simply said “For my Pup.” 

Wincing at the state of his wandering mind, he accepted today not much learning would be done. He strode out of the bathroom and nodded to Ron, prompting the redhead to take a few steps to match Harry's quick steps down to the common room where their bushy haired companion was already waiting for them. “Honestly you two,” she said with a smile, shaking her head amusedly. Ron rolled his eyes but strode to her side and scooped her smaller hand into his own large one,slowing to a more manageable gait. “It’s almost half past seven!” she said. “Classes don’t start until half past eight, Herm.’ Ron responded in the quiet gravely voice that had come from overuse during the War. After Fred. Closing his and breathing through the pain that that always erupted in his heart when he thought of the grinning mischievous redhead and the resounding pang of sorrow that rang through that was the thought of George. The man had closed off significantly after the death of his other half. 

Ron looked back at Harry a knowing look in his eyes. “Mate.” he said and harry started back into the present. Realizing the heaviness now felt like a lead weight, Harry slowed looking around the corridor. Green eyes caught silver and the weight dropped. Gasping through pink lips Harry took a step forward noticing Malfoy’s paleness. There was less color in his face then he had seen in the pale boys face since sixth year. He was thin, as if he hadn’t eaten since before the War had started. 

Another step forward, this time the blonde taking one as well. “Harry,” the sickly boy breathed, sounding like even the pronunciation of the other boys name pained him. Their eyes locked again and suddenly Malfoys silver eyes liquified and glowed. Magic started gathering around them, the air growing thicker with the combined weight of them. “Harry.” the blonde said again, stronger this time, stepping closer. In the time Harry was lost in his observation of Malfoy (  
his mind whispered.) the other man had gotten closer then he’d realized. Looking at Draco's face once more, Harry noticed that for the first time the other boy looked visibly nervous. Draco reached out slowly for Harry’s hand. “Draco, what’s happening?” harry whispered. 

“What’s meant to.”

With that Draco gripped his hand and the Magic around them exploded releasing a dome hiding the boys from view of the stunned crowd that had gathered around them. Inside the privacy of the dome, Harry gripped Draco harder. Screaming out as his body as his body started rearranging itself, his already small frame shrunk impossibly smaller. Small, delicate fingers with claw like nails formed. His ears elongated and pointed at the ends, and white tips poked out of perfect petal pink lips. He felt the weight of his head increase as his hair grew out to the backs of his knees. Beside him, the blonde was changing as well, but instead of shrinking dramatically as harry had, he grew significantly. His gaunt frame filling out to lean muscle and strong pointed features once to more. 

After what seemed like forever, the pain stopped. Panting, Harry looked up .. and up and up at Draco. “What the bloody hell!?” he exclaimed, realizing his voice changed as well. The blonde looked nervous all over again. “I - my- the inheritance wouldn’t wait anymore, I’m sorry.” Harry wasn’t sure what affected him more, the fact that Draco Malfoy had apologized to him, or the fact that he now had a voice that rang out like sorrowful church bells. Then the rest of the sentence caught up with him. “Inheritance? What inheritance? I thought you were a Pure Blood?” Draco chuckled lowly, “I am. A Pure Blood Elf. We appear as normal Wizards until we come of age. Then we become aware of our submissive, usually someone who we’ve known a long while and is able to induce strong emotional reactions.” “I don’t want to be submissive, I refuse to be some kind of servant!” Harry cried out, obviously distressed at the thought. The taller mans liquid silver eyes hardened. “You will NEVER be a servant. To me or anyone else. You will never do anything you do not wish to again.”

Harry swallowed his own anger at the anger and convection in the other mans (Elfs?) voice. “I have a lot of explaining to do, I know. But, we can continue this conversation when Granger doesn’t look like she’s going to blast a hole into Hogwarts trying to get to you.” Green eyes looked over to where Draco was staring and saw Hermione frantically shooting spell after spell at the dome surrounding them. He walked over and reached out to the part of the barrier she was attacking. “Peace, Hermione.” he said.


End file.
